The Light or The Darkness
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: How would Harry's time at Hogwarts have been different had Dumbledore been not been reinstated at the end of his 2nd year? Follow the rest of his Hogwarts journey with a new headmaster - Will the light side still win the war, or will darkness triumph?
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: JKR owns all**

 **A/N: This is an edited version of a Chamber of Secrets ending rewrite that I wrote when I was 12. It starts at the end of year feast after Harry has killed the basilisk and all the students have been depetrified (if that is even a word).**

"Professor Dumbledore, why are the governors insisting that you step down from your post as headmaster, even though that Chamber of Secrets has been closed for good and the creature inside is now dead?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, but I'm an old man, and the fates clearly feel its my time to go." Dumbledore said, "I've made many mistakes in my time as headmaster, and this time students nearly died."

"But it wasn't your fault…" started Harry.

"And as the headmaster I should have put a stop to it sooner. And I shouldn't have allowed a student to be possessed," interrupted the headmaster. "Anyway I'm sure the new headmaster will be just as good, if not better."

"And who is the new headmaster?" Harry asked.

"It will all be revealed at the end of term feast," said Dumbledore, "So now would be a good time for you to head down."

"Okay. Goodbye Professor Dumbledore, I hope to see you again in the future" said Harry, before hugging the headmaster.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know what you think. Who do you think should be the new headmaster? Let me known the reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK owns all.

A/N: Thank you do everyone who read the first chapter, especially those who follower or favourited it. Hope you enjoy…

"Good evening students, unfortunately, due to the recent… events, the governors do not feel that I am... fit to continue as headmaster next year. So I am taking my retirement. A new headmaster has been appointed, but feels we should wait a while before telling you who it is, so I am honouring his wishes. I hope you all have a good rest of your education, and go on to do the extraordinary things I know you are all capable of, and I hope to see some of you agin in the future. Thank you for being such wonderful students to teach, I'm sorry for letting you down, good bye," said Professor Dumbledore, before leaving Great Hall.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's gone," said Harry. "I can't believe the governors are forcing him to leave"

"I know. I heard Malfoy's dad is on the governing body, I bet it was him who forced Dumbledore to leave," said Ron.

"I wonder who the new headmaster will be. Its clearly not Professor McGonagall, because Professor Dumbledore said he was male… It might be Professor Snape…" said Hermione.

"Gosh I hope not," said Harry. "He has it out for me."

"You do have to remember though that the governors have to agree to the new head, and Malfoy's dad would certainly agree to him," said Hermione.

"So what are you doing this summer?" Ron asked.

"My parents are taking me to meet some of their old friends from their childhood, supposedly they have a child about our age," replied Hermione. "What about you two?"

"I'm at the Dursley's for most of the summer, before going to the Burrow," replied Harry.

A/N: Sorry its short again. I do want to know your opinion on the story, who Hermione's parents will be friendly with and who will be the new headmaster. I have an idea where to take this, but want to know what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer JKR owns all**

 **A/N: in this story, Hermione will probably be the most prominent character and the story told from her perspective because I love Hermione Granger (as you may have noticed if you had read any of my other fics)**

Hermione climbed of the Hogwarts Express to meet her parent after an extremely interesting year at Hogwarts, at least the parts she was not petrified for.

She was extremely excited for this summer because her parents where letting her know a little bit more about her family, and the lives they led before she was born. Her parents weren't secretive, but they made it clear they left the life they had before Hermione was born behind when they found out that they were expecting. Hermione had never even met her grandparents.

When they arrived home, they all sat round the table eating dinner and catching up on everything that had happened since Christmas. Hermione was surprised about her parents reactions to her being petrified, but just took it to be because they didn't understand because they were just muggles.

After dinner they all sat down to discuss the upcoming summer. Hermione's parents had already decided that they would stay with an old family friend and their family for most of the summer, and would be leaving the next afternoon.

As Hermione hadn't unpacked was yet, and she didn't know how long they'd be staying, she just decided to take her whole truck, with a few extras added in.

Hermione's parents explained that their families lived by strict traditions, and although her parents didn't necessarily conform to the typical family member their families saw, that didn't keeps them from carrying on those traditions. One of the Henn being arranged marriages.

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE! YOU WANT ME TO MARRY SOMEONE WHO I'VE NEVER MET BEFORE!" shreiked Hermione.

Her parents explained that she would know him by the end of the Sumer a day they were going to stay with them.

Upon hearing this Hermione stormed off to bed, but unfortunately tossed and turned the whole night, leaving her very tired for the journey the next day.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed.. please review! Also who do you think the new head and Hermione's future husband will be? Leave your thoughts in the comments


End file.
